


i'll do anything you say (if you say it with your hands)

by hopelessrdj



Series: i'm yours to keep and yours to lose [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessrdj/pseuds/hopelessrdj
Summary: It has been on both of their minds for weeks now. The mutual attraction and sexual tension obvious for everyone who ever saw them in the same room. Now that the semester is over maybe it's finally the time to act up on it?Part two in "Hey, Stephen" universe but can be read separately
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: i'm yours to keep and yours to lose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	i'll do anything you say (if you say it with your hands)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote it simply because that's what Wiz deserved  
> i don't have any idea what am i doing. enjoy.

Stephen wasn’t in love with Tony. Not yet at least. But if he thought about it he could see himself getting there. Slowly, surely he managed to bring down all of his walls and the med student wondered when did it happen. How did he managed to do it despite him promising himself he’ll never let him get close.

Stephen couldn’t decide if getting swept away was a choice after all? He swore this all happened without his conscious mind taking part in it but he couldn’t bring himself to be disappointed about it.

When Tony asked him to stay the night Stephen knew exactly how this evening will end. The tension was building up for weeks and he would have lied if he said he didn’t anticipate it. What he did not expect though was how slow and tender Tony was, how much he cared.

All this time he imagined to be fast and raw and dirty. He did not expect Tony lacing their fingers and slowly guiding him to the bedroom. Neither did he expect the soft whispers and gentle hand on his cheek.

But it was perfect. Them staying there together, eye to eye so close their vision lost its focus.

“Tell me what you want to do” he whispered, their lips close but not really touching yet, hot breath mixing due to the proximity “I’ll do anything you say” he whispers and bites delicately on his bottom lip, Tony’s fingers running down his arms until their reach his palms.

He holds them lightly and puts them on his hips, encouraging him to touch, explore, to claim while still keeping a slow, almost lazy peace.

This wasn’t similar to anything Stephen ever experienced before. He had multiple encounters in his college years but they were are quick and over before you knew it. He wasn’t a selfish lover, by any means he always gave back as good as he got but he disappeared right after and proceeded with his night as if nothing ever happened.

This was different. More personal, private, demanded more trust. The eye contact they kept only making it more intimate than it already was. It took Stephen a few moments to collect his thoughts his hands travelling up and down Tony’s sides slowly getting rid of his shirt.

All this time he kept his gaze focused on those deep brown eyes. Slow singular kisses were being exchanged, without a rush, they had all night in the end. After months of waiting he could take a few more minutes.

“I want anything you’re willing to give” he whispered back leaving small kisses on the right side of Tony’s neck

“That’s a lot of things, Strange” he answered, his fingers running through the locks on the nape of Stephen’s head “Took you long enough to ask for them”

“I don’t sleep with my classmates” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

“Thank god the semester is over then” Tony whispered back finally locking their lips together and with his hands on Stephen’s chest he started guiding him towards the bed

The back of his knees hit the end of a mattress and he sat on it welcoming the heat of Tony’s body on his lap but the boy quickly backed away. He was confused to say the least but on the other side of the room he put a CD into his radio letting the music wash over them

_Is our secret safe tonight?_ _  
And are we out of sight?  
Or will our world come tumbling down?_

Stephen raised his eyebrow in confusion as Tony walked towards him and sat down with his legs on either side of the boy’s hips, feeling comfortably as if that was where he belonged

“I told you this one makes me think about you” he said before stealing another kiss

“I thought it was only in the showers” he joked referring to the note, Tony left him on the CD all those weeks ago

“guess I think about you all the time now” he admitted in between kisses “and you’ll definitely need a shower once I’m done with you”

“Then lets fulfil that daydream of yours” He re-joined their lips again this time adding the tongue.

Tony loved it. He loved how much more impatient Stephen was getting with each minute and how much sloppier the kisses got. How the music in the background was fitting perfectly and how despite picking up the peace Stephen’s hands were still roaming his body slowly, taking care of each clothing piece by piece.

_But it should've been right_ _  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)_

He realised how unfair the situation was when it dawned on him that Stephen was still fully clothed. He pulled the shirt off of him immediately and pushed the boy onto the mattress to get rid of his pants as well. His silent “Damn, someone’s bossy” was heard over the music and made Tony smile.

Tony took his time to look at him, his body spread out in front of him made of only sharp edges in the dim light they had on. Blue eyes staring at him from under those long dark eyelashes made him want to put on a show. So he put his hands on Stephen’s pale thighs and started trailing kisses on the inner side of his left one until he reached his black boxers.

Tony made sure to maintain eye contact before kissing the forming hard on through the fabric and then taking the elastic in between his teeth. Slowly but surely he yanked them down the boy’s legs

Stephen lied there panting already genuinely enjoying Tony’s aggressive lead, but he’s had enough. He laced his fingers in his hair and lightly yanked the boy up demanding him to come closer and shower him with kisses.

Tony has obliged but his hands kept roaming, meandering over Stephen’s chest and collarbone, his plump pink lips that he wanted to kiss for so long.

When the boy kissed his palm and sucked two fingers into his mouth Tony was caught off guard.

“If you plan to fuck me tonight you better get to it” he said when he released them with an obscene sound “And don’t be gentle about it”

Tony was convinced nothing will ever be as hot as Stephen Strange making this demand.

So he climbed on top of him before the boy could change his mind and kissed him firmly while reaching to the drawer beside them trying to retrieve the lube and small packet of condoms. When he did he immediately broke the kiss to pour a generous amount onto his fingers.

He warmed it up for a few seconds before circling the rim of tight muscles and pushing one finger in. Stephen looked at him in disappointment before starting to kiss on his neck

“Give me more” he ordered pushing himself on Tony’s finger

“You’ll have to ask nicely for that” he hissed when he felt Stephen bite the soft skin of his neck that he marked with his lips just a second ago, his hand laced with his hair

“I said. Give me more”

He shouldn’t have been as surprised and turned on as he was because of course Stephen Vincent Strange was a fucking power bottom.

He added another finger just to please him, but he didn’t move them yet. He will not give up all of his control. He wanted to hear him plead.

So apparently Tony liked when Stephen begged. And what about it?

_Let our hearts ignite_

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong)_

_This is outta control_

„If you don’t fuck me right now I’m walking out of that door and you’ll never see me again” Tony’s mouth felt dry at the thought of this finally happening, of him having Stephen in his bedroom the way he wanted for weeks.

He reached for the condom lying beside them and opened it with his teeth feeling the blue eyes on him all this time. But before he could do anything Stephen snatched it from his hand.

Then rolled in onto his dick. With his mouth. Tony swore he could have come from this sight alone.

“I want to ride you” Stephen said and pushed the boy down. And who was he to deny him that.

Tony put his hands on both of his thighs as the boy started to lower himself onto his cock. Slowly at first but then increasing the peace almost immediately.

“Fuck” fell from the med’s students lips as his eyes rolled back before he looked down at Tony again while putting his hand on his chest.

He maintained the eye contact the entire time and he swore he could have come just from his gaze and the feeling of his muscles clenching around him alone.

He set a steady peace and the pleasure was overwhelming, Tony had to remind himself not to push his hips forward despite how much he wanted to do it.

“Fuck I thought about it the whole night” he said while running his hands up and down the lean yet muscled legs. He sat up to kiss him.

It was sloppy. All tongue and teeth but neither one of them cared. Tony put one of his hands on the back of Stephen’s neck then wrapped the other one around his neglected dick and started pumping.

“Fuck Stephen, you’ve got no idea how good you feel” he said as he felt his orgasm approaching.

“Come for me” he whispered and bit down on his earlobe

Tony did as ordered filling the boy with his come. Stephen followed right after him, breathing heavily. They stayed like this for a short while before coming to their senses.

Tony did a quick work of pulling out and cleaning them out, yet still he offered to take a shower. “In a moment” was the answer he got and he wasn’t going to lie, he was content to just lie here for a few short minutes.

He heard the sound of his own voice asking Stephen to stay the night. They boy just nodded and kissed his forehead while wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist

_Love is our resistance!  
_ _And hold me, our lips must always be sealed_  
_The night has reached its end_  
_We can't pretend_

Stephen groaned and looked down on Tony lying with his head on his chest

“You ruined this song for me forever you know?” he asked

“You mean I made it better for you” he said looking up and kissing his jaw “No need to thank me”


End file.
